bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Onua (2001)
Onua was the quiet and philosophical Toa Mata\Toa Nuva of Earth. History Toa Mata Early Life Around 100,000 years ago, Onua and the rest of his team were created on the island of Artakha. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened. The Toa were immediately told by Helryx of their destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The Toa were then trained by Hydraxon in combat. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, on another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid them across Daxia. The Toa spent all day attempting to retrieve their Kanohi, but were only able to do so when Lewa realized they were to work together, and thus did so. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. Tahu and Kopaka then led the other Toa to the Codrex. After they entered it, the hatch sealed them inside, and the two Toa were forced to explain their situation to the others. They could not leave the Codrex, because the energy storm that now filled Karda Nui would kill them. They also told them that they had to enter Toa Canisters, since the Codrex could not support life. Pohatu was the first to enter them, where they remained for thousands of years. They were actually shot up into the sky and fell down into the ocean. They were originally intended to land on Mata Nui, then make their way to Metru Nui and reverse Mata Nui's sleep. However, something went wrong, and the canisters just floated in the ocean for a thousand years. It wasn't until Takua collected the Toa Stones of Mata Nui that the Toa were summoned to Mata Nui's shores. The moment that Mata Nui fell asleep, the Toa Mata's canisters fell into the sea, supposed to head for the island that would later be named Mata Nui. From there they were intended to head down to Metru Nui, find a scroll in the Great Temple, and get started on awakening Mata Nui. Unfortunately, their canisters malfunctioned. They floated in the sea for the next 1000 years, until Mata Nui was near the point of death. Takua, on the island of Mata Nui, was the only reason the Toa Mata made it to the island at all: by collecting the six Toa stones, made earlier by the Toa Metru, and using them to summon the canisters to the island. When they arrived, they had lost all of their memories. Quest for the Masks After Onua's canister landed on the shore of Mata Nui and opened, Onua rebuilt himself. He began digging a tunnel, and happened to dig straight into an Onu-Matoran tunnel. He met Onepu, who introduced him to Turaga Whenua. Whenua informed him of his mission: to collect several Great Kanohi Masks of Power and defeat Teridax and awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Onua met up with the other Toa Mata shortly: Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, and Kopaka. They decided to split up to search for their Kanohi masks. During the course of the search, Onua saved Lewa from a Muaka and later from being infected. Eventually the six all found all of their masks, and descended from Kini-Nui into Mangaia. They encountered the Manas, crab-like Rahi that they defeated by fusing into Toa Kaita. Onua became part of Akamai with Tahu and Pohatu; the other Toa became Wairuha. The Toa then reverted back to their normal forms and encountered the Shadow Toa, dark versions of themselves. They eventually defeated them by absorbing their shadow counterparts into themselves. They then fought Makuta himself, disguising himself as a Matoran and then changing into a void of destruction. They defeated him by combining their powers. The Bohrok War But the Toa had not killed Makuta; he was only weakened. While he prepared for his next battle with the Toa, he awakened the Bohrok swarms. They were intended to clean off the island of Mata Nui so the Great Spirit could be awakened, but Makuta awakened them too early, making them a menace to the Matoran of the island. After defeating a swarm of Pahrak and Kohrak in Ta-Wahi, Turaga Vakama revealed to the Toa that they would need to collect the 48 different types of Krana. They split up again. Onua went to Onu-Koro to collect krana from the Gahlok attacking there. Lewa, meanwhile, had not been seen by any of the Toa in days. Onua went to Le-Wahi to investigate, and found that Lewa had been taken over by a Krana, along with almost every other Le-Matoran and Turaga Matau. While Kongu, Nuparu, Takua, and Tamaru set up a trap to rescue the Le-Matoran, Onua battled Lewa, eventually convincing him to take his Krana off by himself. Meanwhile, Tahu and Kopaka had discovered that the Bohrok came from an underground tunnel beneath the island. The Toa traveled into the Bohrok nest. There they discovered that placing their Krana into niches on the ground opened six tunnels. Each led to a suit of Exo-Toa suits, and after getting into the armor, the Toa encountered the Bahrag, queens of the Bohrok. They then realized that the Exo-Toa suits were hindering their elemental powers. They removed them and then combined their powers into a single beam, creating and trapping the Bahrag in protodermis. They then fell into six pits of energized protodermis, transforming them. Tahu renamed them Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva The Bohrok-Kal Invasion "You did not beat the Toa Nuva. We simply found your company so boring, we decided to take a nap." -Onua to the Bohrok-Kal As a defense mechanism in case the Bahrag were ever defeated, six super-powerful Bohrok, known as Bohrok-Kal, were automatically unleashed. They quickly discovered that the only way to free the Bahrag was to unlock the Nuva Cube that sealed the Bahrag with the newly-formed Nuva Symbols. Coincidentally, these now channeled the elemental power of the Toa Nuva. The Bohrok-Kal easily stole the symbols, and the Nuva were powerless to do anything about it. They were defeated on multiple occasions by the Kal, all the while searching for Kanohi Nuva that had appeared on the island. Onua had another encounter with the Manas in the search for his Kaukau Nuva. After eventually finding all of the Kanohi Nuva, they learned that the Bohrok-Kal had found the Bahrag and were trying to awaken them. Tahu attempted to stop them by using the Kanohi Vahi, but in the last moments of their mission, they became invulnerable to attack. Gali came up with the idea to feed the Kal power through their symbols--they did this, and the Bohrok-Kal were engulfed by their own power. The Nuva's elemental power returned, and the Matoran began to rebuild the island. The island was finally at peace. Mask of Light But it was not to last. Takua, the Matoran who had inadvertently summoned the Toa to the island, discovered the Kanohi Avohkii, Mask of Light, in a Ta-Wahi lava cavern. He and his friend Jaller were sent to search for a seventh Toa, the Toa of Light. Makuta, now fully recovered, released three Rahkshi. They chased Takua and Jaller around the island, attempting to seize the Mask of Light. Eventually three other Rahkshi arrived at Onu-Koro. Onua and Pohatu attempted to defend the village, but to no avail. Most of Onu-Koro was destroyed during the battle. Onua and Pohatu later joined the other Toa Nuva at Kini-Nui for the final battle against the Rahkshi. Jaller was killed in this battle, but Takua donned the Avohkii and became the Toa of Light, renaming himself Takanuva. The Toa Nuva joined Takanuva in his final battle against Makuta; at the end of that battle, they both toppled into a pool of energized protodermis, fusing into Takutanuva. Takutanuva held open the door to Metru Nui for them. Hahli gave Takutanuva Jaller's mask. Given Jaller's old mask, he used some of his life force to bring Jaller back to life. However, this weakened him so much that the door dropped on him, killing him. Takanuva was revived by the power of light, but Makuta was presumed dead. Ignition Onua and the other Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui with the Matoran and Turaga, where Turaga Dume revealed to them that he and Nuju had discovered that Mata Nui was not only asleep, but dying. Dume told them that the only way to save his life was to go to the island of Voya Nui for the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life. The Toa Nuva left immediately for Voya Nui in Toa Canisters they found deep below Metru Nui. Takanuva, however, stayed behind to defend Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva arrived on Voya Nui, only to find that its inhabitants had been enslaved by the Piraka, rogue Dark Hunters. After an encounter with them, they narrowly lost. Onua managed to stay conscious the longest, but eventually fell to the combined forces of the Piraka. Zaktan, leader of the Piraka, ordered the Toa Nuva stripped of their masks and weapons and tossed into Mount Valmai. However, the volcano erupted at that moment, causing the Piraka to drop them and run. The Toa Nuva managed to escape the volcano as well, only to have an encounter with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, the only six Matoran who managed to escape being enslaved by the Piraka. Untrustworthy of any beings claiming to be Toa after the Piraka's scam, they attacked the Nuva, almost defeating them. However, Balta, at the time separated from the group, informed them that they were in fact Toa. The twelve heroes then attempted to break into the Piraka Stronghold to get the Nuva's masks and weapons back. However, Brutaka, having made an alliance with Zaktan, attacked them and knocked out all twelve with a single blow. The Nuva were enslaved with the Antidermis Zamor Spheres the Piraka used, commanded to pour out their elemental powers slowly until they eventually died from the strain. The Matoran Resistance freed them with energized protodermis, after the arrival of the Toa Inika on the island. When the Mask of Life plunged into the Pit, the Toa Nuva were able to meet the Toa Inika briefly. They said they would be waiting on Metru Nui, but they were lying. Botar, a member of the Order of Mata Nui had told them of a scroll in the Great Temple of Metru Nui that gave a list of things needed to be done before the universe was ready for Mata Nui to awaken. Onua and the others returned to Metru Nui for the scroll, taking a side trip to the realm of Karzahni. World Tour Onua traveled with the other Toa Nuva to the island of Mata Nui, where they began the first phase of their mission: Awakening the Bohrok. Afterwards, they proceeded to Odina, where they sought for the Staff of Artakha. After being captured and gaining information on the staff, they proceeded to Xia, where the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon were battling fiercely. While the others escorted the residents, Onua traveled underground to the place where the staff was held. There, he was defeated by Icarax who took the staff from him. He then rejoined the Toa Nuva on their trip to Karzahni where he was ambushed by Icarax and was knocked unconscious. Onua was later revived after Gali destroyed the realm through a Nova Blast, and then journeyed with Pohatu to find an artifact named "Heart of the Visorak". He was then teleported by Botar to Daxia where he saw the Staff of Arthakha being used to restore the Universe to its former aspect. Later, they were teleported to Arthaka. There they met Artakha (although he didn't show himself), to begin their final task. Artakha gave the Toa special armor and teleported them to the Universe Core. The Toa Nuva met the remaining Av-Matoran in their village. They recounted what they had seen when Matoro died. Knowing they had to follow the mask, Tahu, Gali and Onua flew down after the mask while Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa stayed behind to help Tanma, Solek and Photok. Swamp of Secrets ]] Tahu, Gali, and Onua went to the Swamp below Karda Nui to battle Gorast, Krika, and Bitil. They then decided to split into different directions. Onua saw a Nui-Kopen flying towards him and swatted away the creature. The Nui-Kopen fell into the swamp and began to mutate. Onua realized there was something in the swamp the others had to be warned about, but he was struck by Bitil. Bitil then appeared, now with Onua under his control through his Nynrah Ghost Blaster. He then took Onua to Krika's camp, which served as the headquarters for the Makuta Mistika. Bitil triggered his Mohtrek to summon copies of himself to keep Onua from escaping. When the Ghost Blaster's effects wore off, Onua knocked the Makuta out of the way. Bitil immediately summoned more of his copies and the Toa of Earth was surrounded by fifty of them. Onua created an explosion of mud and fled into the air, followed by Bitil, who had deactivated his mask. Onua then took out his weapon, fired it and knocked his foe out of the sky. Onua escaped to find Gali, who was close to defeat at the hands of Gorast. Angered, he grabbed Gorast from Gali and crashed Gorast into the ground with every bit of force he could provide. Onua then checked on the Toa of Water. Gorast attempted to turn Onua to their side, telling him that he could have all of Metru Nui and be a king to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Onua refused and used his powers again to create an explosion of mud directed at Gorast. He then took Gali and both flew to find Tahu. Onua and Gali found Tahu weakened but still alive from his brief encounter with Krika. The Toa and Makuta saw one of the other Makuta falling from the sky; Chirox. As the Makuta rescued their brother, the Toa left with an Av-Matoran who brought them to safety. Onua and the others arrived, seeing the Matoran going through a transformation. What shocked them was seeing the result of the transformation; Bohrok. Onua remembered a theory by Mavrah about how Bohrok were once bio-mechanical life and were later evolved into mechanical, artificial forms. The Matoran who brought the Toa to safety presented a Keystone and transformed into a Bohrok and teleported to the island of Mata Nui. The Toa later spied on the Makuta as they hid another Keystone by burying it in the ground. Tahu devised a plan, and the Toa used their elemental blasts at a delayed time to distract the Makuta. The Makuta returned and tried to stop the Toa Nuva. Krika said that his team was searching for the Kanohi Ignika, but Tahu tried to pretend that it was with Pohatu and the others up above (not knowing it was in fact with them). Bitil thinking it was a trick sent a telepathic message to one of the Phantoka Makuta. When the message returned, both sides were shocked that the Mask of Life became a Toa and Icarax had already been devolved. Tahu then threw up a shield, Gali created a mist veil, and Onua dug tunnels to escape. The Makuta raced to the Codrex, believing that the Toa would head there. Tahu decided that the team should fly over the Codrex. They then flew down at a rapid pace, charging at the Makuta for a battle between them. The Makuta Phantoka arrived, leaving the Toa surrounded by the six Makuta. They pinned the Toa to the Codrex's energy field and Antroz started to create a shadow blast. As the blast began to leave his hand, Kopaka froze it, as he, Lewa, Pohatu, Tanma, Solek, and Photok arrived. The Mistika Toa Nuva then joined the other half of their team to begin a final battle against the Makuta. Reign of Shadows Rahkshi attacked Metru Nui and Onua and the other Toa headed into the Archives. There they met up with Krahka, who helped them escape Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva then split up. The Toa Nuva made it back to the Coliseum and were with the Turaga when they announced that Mata Nui was finally awake. But they found out that after Matoro put on the Mask of Life and saved Mata nui, but Teridax slipped into Mata Nui's body and put Mata Nui's soul into the Mask of Life. Rahkshi attacked Metru Nui and Onua and the other Toa headed into the Archives. There they met up with Krahka, who helped them escape Metru Nui. The Toa Nuva then split up. Onua made contact with a group of Order of Mata Nui agents looking for weapons in the south and delivered a message to Tahu's makeshift team to meet up with them. Later Onua found out that the agents had been killed by Rahkshi, so he met up with Tahu's team instead, saving them from a group of Exo-Toa. Onua then revealed that Teridax was spawning Rahkshi from the last remaining source of Energized Protodermis on Daxia and the team resolved to strike there and try to cut off Teridax's Rahkshi, assuming that without them, Teridax would no longer be able to have the same amount of control over the universe. Onua was then tasked with turning the Archives into an impenetrable fortress. He later evacuated the Matoran Universe along with everyone else into the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Under orders from Tahu, he later assinged Orde, Chiara, Zaria, and Gelu a very important mission: find the Great Beings and get them to return to Spherus Magna. Alternate Dimensions Dark Mirror Onua also has appeared in Dark Mirror, where he killed Ahkmou after the Matoran was frozen by Kopaka during the coliseum battle. Later, Onua then met up with Pohatu and fought the Toa of Stone evenly to keep him from advancing. The Kingdom After the evacuation of the universe, Onua warded the entrance tunnels to alert residents should any Makuta or Rahkshi try to get through the light barriers. Characteristics Personality Onua was wise but quiet, even allowing the other Toa Nuva to split up even when he knew it was a mistake. He was in a way the conscience of the Toa. He has good relations with all of the other Toa, especially Pohatu. Onua did not often speak unless he had something important to say. Powers & Tools Onua controlled Earth; he could raise walls and control soil. He was skilled at tunneling, helping Onu-Matoran in their mining. He had great night vision and disliked too much light. He carried claws as a Toa Mata and they were replaced by Quake Breakers when he transformed into a Toa Nuva. Also, as a Toa of Earth, he had a high degree of physical strength, able to lift or throw huge boulders with ease. He came to the island wearing the Pakari, Great Mask of Strength (enhanching his strength even further). While he was a normal Toa Nuva, he wore a Pakari Nuva, one of the Kanohi Nuva. As a Mistika he carries a Multi-Resistance Shield and a Nyrah Ghost Blaster with a laser sight. Set Information Onua *He was one of the original BIONICLE sets, along with the other Toa Mata. *His set number is 8532. *His set contains 30 pieces. Onua Nuva *His set number is 8566 *His set contains 41 pieces. Toa Onua (Mistika) *The set was released Summer 2008. *Its set number is 8690. *According to lego.shop.com and various other sources, Photok is meant to be on Onua's back, though this has no storyline meaning and is only used to advertise Photok. *The set contains 62 pieces. *Parts from this set, along with pieces from Tahu and Gali, are used to build the Trinuma combiner. Trivia *Onua Nuva was shown in a BIONICLE video game with the original claws of his Toa Mata form, even when he is a Nuva. *In several United Kingdom Bionicle commercials, Onua acted as a reporter on the events in the Swamp of Secrets. *In Bionicle: Mask of Light Onua was voiced by Scott McNeil. *Onua shares his voice actor with Tahu, Keetongu, and Bomonga. *As a Toa Nuva, he had the arms of a Bohrok. *All set forms of Onua have had his head attached to his chest. In his Mistika form it was connected to his chestplate armour. See Also *Gallery:Onua fi:Onua Category:Toa of Earth Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Earth Category:2010 Category:Spherus Magna